Alterisasi Linimasa
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Dia adalah cerminan dari masa lalu kelam Republik Indonesia yang mencekam. (AU, OC)
1. Chapter 1

Detak-detak gamelan Jawa yang tertabuh, membuatnya menolehkan kepala ke segala arah, guna mencari sumber bunyi yang inging ia ketahui keberadaannya.

Tapi tidak ada. Nihil.

Lampu-lampu bulat bercahaya kuning cukup membantu pandangan dari kegelapan 'ruangan' dimana dia berada...

—yang tidak dia ketahui dimana ia berada sekarang.

Kirana Kushnapaharani adalah personifikasi dari Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia, yang kini terjebak, entah mengapa bisa, di dalam sebuah ruangan (agak) minim penerangan seperti ini.

Tunggu, terjebak? Kirana yakin tidak ada yang akan menjebaknya. Apalagi membawanya ke tempat yang (lumayan) _horror_ begini.

.

Lalu **siapa** yang membuatnya kemari?

 **Kapan** kah 'dia' menyeret Kirana kesini?

 **Dimana** Kirana berada saat ini?

 **Bagaimana** Kirana bisa menjejakkan kaki disini?

Pukul **berapa** Kirana mulai beralih ke tempat ini?

 **Apakah** ini hanya mimpi dan halusinasinya belaka karena terlalu lelah saja?

.

Ingin sekali Kirana melontarkan pertanyaan berlabel **5W1H** itu kepada siapapun yang ditemuinya di tempat aneh ini.

Namun sayangnya, sayang, sama sekali tidak ada jiwa lain yang berada di dekatnya.

Juga, Kirana sendiri hanya memegang beberapa jawaban, namun sama arti atas enam pertanyaan yang terputar sedemikian sering di dalam benak: **Tidak tahu**. **Entahlah**. **Ora mudeng**. **Mboten ngertos**.

Ya, jawaban-jawaban itu. Berbagai jawaban tidak memuaskan yang terus terngiang tidak pasti di pikiran Kirana Kushnapaharani.

Yang jelas, karena terlalu lama bergeming di tempat yang sama, Kirana kehilangan jejak menuju ke 'sumber suara gamelan'.

"Heh? Tunggu, apa!?"

* * *

 **...~*oOo*~...**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu_. ** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun atas pembuatan karya.

.

 **.• ALTERISASI LINIMASA •.**

.

 **[I : _Bodohnya aku hingga membuat orang lain khawatir_ _karena 'halusinasi' sepele ini_** **. {Kirana Kushnapaharani}]**

.

 **Rated:** T (R-14). **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family. **Language:** INDONESIAN. **Notes:** AU, OC, OOC, etc.

.

 **Main Characters:**

APH Indonesia - _KIRANA KUSHNAPAHARANI_.

.

 **-Indonesia; 16 Juni 2017-**

 ***...~oOo~...***

* * *

"Kirana? Hei, Kirana! Bangunlah! Kirana!"

"Ugh?" Kirana mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Dimana aku? Dan... Raz... Zak?" Masih mencoba mengenali makhluk yang membangunkan dirinya, Kirana mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali lagi.

" _Awak (kamu)_ _dah (sudah) tido (tidur)_ sejak rapat tadi, laa... Sekarang _ni,_ rapat dah selesai..." Razak mendengus, seraya membenahi letak kacamatanya.

Kirana mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Rasa-rasanya, kalau tidak salah dia berada di sebuah ruangan minim penerangan, dengan suara gamelan (yang kalau telinganya tidak salah mengidentifikasi suara dari tabuhan gamelan asal) Jawa yang membuat Kirana bertanya-tanya dalam kesendirian tempo menit.

Dan ruangan rapat sudah sepi. Razak, Kirana sendiri, dan lima orang lain di depan mimbar rapat sana.

Tidak ada yang lain lagi, semua pasti sudah kembali.

Kirana memijat pelipisnya sebelah kiri, tanpa diketahuinya Razak tampak khawatir. " _Awak_ sakit, _ker?_ Saya _bulih_ tolong _hantarkan_ _awak_..."

"E-eh?" Apa tadi? Razak menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya? "A-aku... Aku tidak apa-apa, Razak. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." jawab Kirana, agak merasa bersalah juga sudah membuat orang lain khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Betul _ni_ , _awak tak nak saye_ antarkan?" Razak memastikan.

" _Iye,_ Razak. _Tak payah lah, awak hantarkan saye..._ (Iya, Razak. Tidak perlulah, kamu mengantarkan saya...)"

Razak masih cemas, Kirana merasa semakin bersalah karena telah membuat orang lain khawatir. "Mmm... Tapi janji hati-hati _kat_ jalan, _ye_?"

"Iya, Razak..."

 _'Bodohnya aku karena telah menyeret orang lain untuk khawatir dengan keadaanku, karena sekelumit 'halusinasi' yang tidak asli itu...'_

Batin Kirana berkomentar, Kirana sendiri menghela nafas lelah.

 ** _kasambung ing sakliyane bagiyan..._**


	2. Chapter II

Kirana bahkan tidak pernah sesering ini melamun dan melakukan begitu banyak kesalahan di dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Sejak kemarin, pikirannya tidak pernah bisa seratus persen fokus pada kegiatan yang sedang dia kerjakan.

Contohnya seperti saat ini. Ketika hal sepele seperti menggosok gigi dengan pasta gigi yang akan di'titik'kan ke sikat gigi saja sampai salah ambil.

Bukan pasta gigi berasa _mint_ yang Kirana titikkan, melainkan adalah sampo berbau wangi sabun yang nyaris saja dia gunakan untuk membersihkan gigi.

Bagi kalian mungkin lucu, namun jujur saja, ya, bagi Kirana itu menyusahkan. Kurang fokus saja bisa membahayakan nyawa dari hal sepele ini.

Kurang air? Tidak mungkin. Meskipun banyak daerah-daerah di Indonesia yang kekurangan air layak pakai, tapi dehidrasinya sebagai personifikasi negara masih bisa terobati dengan air dari perairan di Indonesia yang terbentang.

Kurang istirahat? Sepertinya. Namun kelihatannya kurang istirahat bukanlah jawaban yang tepat, mengingat Kirana pernah begadang selama seminggu, dengan waktu tidur kurang dari dua puluh jam. Itupun terobati dengan istirahat selama lebih kurang 6 jam tanpa bangun.

Lalu apa yang menyebabkan Kirana menjadi (super) tidak fokus seperti ini?

Terlalu banyak pikiran? Biasa saja. Toh biasanya dia juga berkutat di balik meja kerja, ditemani segunung tugas-tugas kenegaraan yang siap untuk dipelototi dan dituntaskan.

Bagaimana Kirana bisa seperti ini?

Satu jawaban saja dari si penanya, sekaligus pihak yang dipertanyakan:

"Aku tidak tahu..."

* * *

 **...~oOo~...**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu_. ** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun atas pembuatan karya.

 **.**

 **ALTERISASI LINIMASA**

 **.**

 **{II:** ** _Ini bukan hanya sekedar kurang fokus; kamu seperti orang yang kehilangan pandangan hidup, Kirana..._ (Others)}**

 **.**

 **Rated:** T (R-13). **Genre:** Mystery, Family, Friendship, History. **Language:** INDONESIAN. **Notes:** AU, OC, etc.

 **.**

 **Main Characters:**

APH Indonesia - _KIRANA KUSHNAPAHARANI._

 _Parallel Nations_

 **.**

 **-Indonesia; 17 Juni 2017-**

 ***~...oOo...~***

* * *

"Akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa Kirana seperti orang yang terlalu salah arah pandangan hidup..."

Kalimat semacam itu acapkali mampir ke liang telinga Kirana ketika akan —atau mungkin setelah— menemui bosnya di Istana Negara.

 _What's wrong?_

Apa yang salah dengannya?

Berkali-kali Kirana menoleh ke belakang, melirik ke sumber dari suara-suara itu, mulut-mulut itu; mulut para pihak yang berucap dan mengomentari tentang 'Kirana'.

Mungkinkah mereka berkata-kata mengomentari dirinya?

Apa yang menyebabkan Kirana 'digunjing' seperti itu?

 _'Berfikir positif, Kirana!_ Positive thinking! _Jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh dahulu!'_

Kirana mengabaikan segala 'gunjingan' yang didengarnya. Mungkin saja itu nama dari pegawai yang lain.

—yang pastinya akan berhenti beberapa hari lagi.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Itu bukanlah untuk 'Kirana yang lain._**

 ** _Itu adalah untuk kamu, Kirana 'Republik Indonesia'._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Namun ternyata tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Kirana terlambat menyadari sesuatu yang selama ini ingin disinggung olehnya.

Komentar para pekerja di lingkup Istana negara itu...

'Kirana' yang selama ini mereka komentari adalah seorang 'Kirana' Kushnapaharani, Personifikasi Republik Indonesia; dan itu artinya adalah **_dirinya_**.

Ketidakfokusan dan ketidak **profesional** an Kirana selama ini membuat para pekerja dan politisi di lingkungan bosnya memberikan tanggapan secara sembunyi-sembunyi padanya.

Apa ini? Ada apa?

Kirana menatap sendu pada bayangannya di cermin. Bayangannya sendiri, dengan latar belakang kamar minimalis semi modern dimana dia mengistirahatkan diri.

Pantas saja setiap kali dia berada di Istana Negara, pasti ada suara-suara asing yang tidak berkenan tertangkap oleh pendengaran Kirana.

"Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini?"

Hanya karena masalah sepele macam mendapatkan mimpi misterius tempo bulan saat selesai _World Meetin_ _g_...

—dan akhirnya menjadi seperti ini? _'Yang benar saja!'_

 ** _kasambung ing sakliyane bagian..._**

* * *

 **[1]** Terima kasih untuk kakak author dengan _userid_ **93xxxx5 (eh? Bener gak, sih?)** yang sudah mem- _follow_ fanfiksi tidak jelas ini.

 **[2]** Terima kasih untuk para _silent readers_ yang berkenan mampir ke fanfiksi yang entah bagaimana akhirnya ini.

.

 _Have a nice days, and **Salam Indonesia~**_

 **—INDONESIAN KARA.**


	3. Chapter III

Seorang perempuan yang berpindah-pindah arah langkah kesana-kemari, tanpa alasan yang sangat jelas, ya, itu Kirana.

Berkas-berkas banyak yang semula rapi tertata dalam pelukan satu lengannya mulai berantakan, satu-persatu mulai tidak menurut aturan mulanya lagi, membuat letak baru yang mungkin —bagi Kirana— tidak enak untuk dipandang mata.

Di pelukannya ada data-data dan tugas kenegaraan yang banyak sekali, jauh lebih banyak tugas ada di ruang kerja di rumahnya. Sebagai personifikasi Indonesia; dimana jiwa separuh manusia dan separuh negara ada pada dirinya, Kirana _acapkali_ mengeluh.

Mengeluhkan dirinya yang mengapa bisa didapuk menjadi se _orang_ _personifikasi_.

Ya, memang **_se orang personifikas_** ** _i_**.

Tidak ada salah baca, dan juga bukan kesalahan dalam sesi penulisan. Memang iya, _se **orang personifikasi**_.

Mengapa tidak disebut _seorang gadis, seorang wanita,_ atau mungkin _seorang perempuan_ , atau kata ganti yang lainnyasaja?

Mengapa juga harus _**seorang personifikasi**? _ Mengapa bukan _sepersonifikasi_ , selayaknya kaum awam menyebut kata 'seorang'?

Menjadi personifikasi negara itu repot, harus urus ini, harus mengurus itu, ada bencana pasti ada luka yang mendera tubuh si personifikasi.

Tetapi kenapa harus, harus dia yang diberi suatu kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang personifikasi?

Ada jawabannya, ada. Benar-benar ada jawaban atas satu pertanyaan yang memiliki ribuan makna, juga menyangkut pertanyaan lain di dalamnya.

Dan mungkin, Kirana bisa menemukan salah satunya.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 **HETALIA - AXIS POWERS (c) _HIMARUYA HIDEKAZU_. ** Tidak ada keuntungan material yang penulis dapatkan atas pembuatan karya.

 **•**

 **\- ALTERISASI LINIMASA -**

•

 **{III:** _Itu hanya bayanganku belaka, atau memang ada orang lain disana?_ **}**

 **Rated:** T (R-13). Genre: Mystery, Family, Drama, History, Friendship. Language: INDONESIAN. Notes: AU, OC, OOC, contains 2p!talia, _etc..._

•

 **Main Characters:**

APH Indonesia - _KIRANA KUSHNAPAHARANI._

 _Parallel Nations._

 _Parallel 2P! Nation-tan._

•

 **-Indonesia; 18 Juli 2017-**

 ***~...oOo...~***

* * *

Kirana sendiri mencoba untuk membuat hari ini tidak _sehancur_ kemarin, kemarin-kemarin, atau bahkan kemarin-kemarin-kemarinnya lagi.

Namun, sepertinya dia _gagal_. Tetap saja kinerjanya tidak mengalami peningkatan, malah justru semakin buruk dan **_ora nggenah_**.

Lihatlah saja pada salah satu contohnya seperti yang terjadi pada hari ini.

Kirana hampir saja mengira dirinya mengidap suatu penyakit yang mengakibatkan penderitanya mengalami halusinasi yang berlebihan, kurang fokus yang berkelanjutan, dan amnesia tahap ringan (namun amat sangat menyebalkan).

Penyakit macam apa yang menggerogoti kepalanya, sehingga dia menjadi seperti ini, hanya karena sebuah mimpi aneh tentang suara gamelan klasik misterius yang sudah berselisih sekitar tiga bulan sejak _World Meeting_ terakhir?

..

•••

 _Siapa kamu, wahai gerangan yang telah mengundangku untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan serba hitam, yang bersuarakan suara gamelan Jawa itu melalui mimpiku?_

 _Siapa kamu? Dan apa salahku? Apa urusanmu denganku?_

•••

..

Hari ini, benar-benar membuat kedua lutut Kirana tertekuk hingga bersujud lemas, sesampainya dia di rumahnya.

"Mulai dari hari ini, semua tugas kenegaraan Republik Indonesia, akan saya serahkan kepada Rangga Kushnapaharana. Sedangkan kamu, Kirana Kushnapaharani, saya terpaksa untuk memberhentikan kamu untuk sementara waktu, sampai kamu benar-benar pulih dari segala beban pikiranmu."

Selesai sang presiden berucap, Kirana membelalakkan mata. Sementara Rangga menoleh kaget pada Kirana.

"Te- Tetapi, Pak..."

"Nak," satu tepukan mendarat di puncak kepala Kirana. Sejak kapan presiden dari negara yang Kirana ini berdiri di depan si personifikasi?

Bahkan sebelum sempat Kirana mengutarakan sebuah bantahan.

"Istirahatlah, gunakan waktu cutimu untuk mengistirahatkan pikiranmu. Aku dan nak Rangga akan mengerjakan semua tugas ini, bersama bantuan dari pihak lain."

Kirana termenung. Ada benarnya juga pada perkataan pria tua yang bersahaja di depannya ini.

"Jika Nak Kirana sudah siap mental dan sudah bebas dari beban pikiran, hubungilah saya. Ingatlah, Nak Kirana dan Nak Rangga adalah personifikasi dari negara ini —Indonesia. Saya tidak ingin keadaan di Indonesia juga kalut, sekalut pikiran nak Kirana yang tidak bisa saya deskripsikan, meskipun itu menggunakan kata-kata sedalam jumlah kedalaman antara kedua samudera yang mengapit Indonesia..."

Lagi-lagi perkataan pria di depan Kirana ini (sangatlah) benar. Tepat menancap di pusat batin Kirana, menyematkannya disana, seolah memakunya di dalam batin.

Ada luka yang tidak terlihat, namun juga ada euforia yang timbul.

Namun hanya satu jawaban Kirana. "Ya, saya rasa juga seperti itu. Terima kasih banyak, Pak."

Senyuman dari wajahnya terulas. "Sama-sama, Nak Kirana. Sama-sama..."

Mulai besok, Kirana memulai linimasa menenangkan pikirannya.

 _'Sedikit cuti, mungkin tidak akan ada salahnya, ya 'kan?'_

 ** _chapter III: finished._**


End file.
